


One Hell of a Hickey

by nwhepcat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Sopranos
Genre: F/M, never ever dare me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nwhepcat/pseuds/nwhepcat
Summary: Strangers in the night exchange more than glances.





	One Hell of a Hickey

**Author's Note:**

> Written in April 2003. The first drabble-like thing I wrote, I believe.

"Chrissy, you there? Pick up. It's Paulie." He looked in the mirror and prodded the flesh at his neck. Holy Mother of God, that was one hell of a hickey. He'd known from looking at those luscious red lips that she'd have a pretty good idea what to do with her mouth, but he hadn't known the half of it. Fuck. He hoped the bite marks would heal before Tony’s funeral.

"What." That kid did not know shit about hierarchy. And all this time skating by on Tony's coattails -- could you skate on coattails? Fuck if he knew, he still felt light-headed. But Paulie knew this: Tony was history and so were his coattails, and what Christopher was skating on now was thin ice. "I was asleep, man."

"Well, now you're awake. I need you to find a broad for me. An' no fuckin' jokes, either. I am in no mood. It's a particular broad, a hoor I saw hangin' outside the Bing last night. Dresses like Morticia, crazy as a shithouse rat. You'd take her for a he-she at first, but she ain't." Believe me, Paulie thought, she ain't.


End file.
